The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever
by maleenaangel
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn, Pre-Nessie, when Bella is pregnant. Leah is fed up Jacob keeping the truth from Bella, so she takes matters into her own hands. She is also plagued with weird dreams and is sure they are prophetic. As Leah tries to help, truths and discoveries are made. When disaster strikes Bella realizes, she is more than just a human girl- Story may shift away from summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I don't own anything; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, just a note. **

_**Italics:**_** are dreams and also pack mind **

**The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever**

Chapter 1 

_She stood there watching as the scenes before her unfolded. Flash…Bella pregnant. Flash…Bella dying. Flash…Baby being born. Flash…Bella changed._ Wait a fucking minute. Bella being changed? What would become of the imprint? Well you see, according to her, Jacob Black is a fucking idiot. What the fucking point of telling Bella after she was dead? What use was it then? Every fucking time she told him to tell Bella, he said he didn't want Bella to be with out of obligation but because she loved him. What a selfless asshole. Sigh. If it were up to her, she'd say: 'fuck this shit, I imprinted on you and if you die, so will I,' that would get her guilty enough. But noooo, he had to be the fucking martyr. She thought it was best if she he told her now, pregnant and days away from changing. But he said, she already had too much tension on her brain and he didn't need to add to it. Double sigh.

She turned her attention back to the scenes, wanting to distract herself. _Flash…Jacob and Bella imprint breaking._ _Flash…Jacob seeing the baby. Flash….Jacob imprinting again. _WHAT THE FUCK? He fucking imprinted on the hybrid! Who is by the way, half VAMPIRE? How fucked up is fate? It made sense though. Jacob Black, the big Alpha wolf needed a mate by his side, she doubted an Alpha had been rejected before and they really needed a mate by their sides, she supposed Renesmee was the next best thing, Bella eyes, blood and all. But still, how fucked up can fate get? She was suppose to be his enemy, an imprint was suppose to bring the next best generation for the tribe, then how the fuck was the enemy (well half) the best?

_Flash…Bella finding out. Flash…Bella lunging for Jacob's throat. Flash….Seth jumping in the way. Flash…Seth getting hurt._

NO!

Leah Clearwater shot up in bed, breathing heavily and all clammy with cold sweat. Fine, if Bella wanted to fight Jacob, then so be it. But if Seth got hurt, then that was the last straw. No fucking way was her brother getting hurt! What was that she had seen anyway? The future? What would happen if she didn't change it? No freaking way. was she psychic? Was she? Oh crud! Now the Pixie and her had another thing in common aside from hating each other and wanting the baby gone, they were now both psychic too.

Sighing, Leah turned and glanced at her digital alarm clock. 5: 37 AM, it read. Throwing back the covers, Leah got up and padded across the room, opening her door and going down the hall, until she came to Seth's room, the door was slightly ajar, and she couldn't help but peak inside. His room was naturally messy, with clothes and Xbox games scattered all over the place. But his bed was empty; panic began to rise in Leah's chest at where he could be. But then she realized he must be out patrolling! And she really needed to get her wolf out after all that Cullen bullshit.

Leah continued until she reached the back door, going out into the forest, Leah stripped down to nude, tying her pajama top and shorts her legs, she phased and took off running. The second she did, another mind entered hers.

Seth:_ Hey Leah, what's up? _

Typical Seth, even cheery in the worst situation.

Seth: _Someone has to be and besides, the Cullens are actually nice_

Leah:_ Pfft! Yeah right, nice (!) _

Bella was certainly not so nice when she attacked him in the dream.

Seth: _Wait! What was that? _

Shit! Stupid wolf telepathy, she did not want Seth to know that.

Leah: _that was nothing Seth, just a dream,_

Seth: _A dream? Then why did your mind just go blank?_

Leah: _Blank? WTF? _

_Seth: Yeah, everything you think about it, your head goes blank, it's as if you phased out_

Whoa! The same person who that had sent her the dream would have probably blocked it too, she wondered if it worked on Eddie.

Seth: _Leah? You there?_

Leah: _yeah, I was just thinking the dream, where are you by the way?_

Seth:_ I'm patrolling by the mountain, you?_

_Leah: I'm in the forest by the house, my wolf was just itching to get out_

_Seth: Yeah, I know _

_Leah: Where's Jacob?_

_Seth: At the Cullens_

_Leah: Still?_

_Seth: It's the imprint_

_Leah: why the fuck won't he tell her? It's pathetic!_

_Seth: I know but Jacob's stubborn, _

Too Stubborn. This was fucking pathetic! If Jacob didn't say it soon. Leah would take matters into her own hands. His thoughts were all Bella this and Bella that. It was fucking nauseating,

Leah turned and began running toward her house.

Seth: _Leah? LEAH? DON'T!_

She paid him no attention, but just kept running.

Seth: _Leah! I'm warning you! Don't do it! Jacob will kill you!_

Leah: _I'm doing him a favor, Seth_

She stopped on the edge of the trees as Seth screamed at her and phased back, pulling on her pajama top and bottoms, she run into the house. Her first destination was her room. She went inside, retrieved a dress, and took off her pajamas and pulled it on. Her clock now read 6:56 AM, her next mission was the kitchen, she threw together some breakfast and shoveled it all down, within minutes, and then she was out of the house before you could say 'Bloodsucker.'

**Hey, there guys, please review! Leah's always been one of my favorite characters, I just love the way she held it together when Bella didn't, instead of breaking down she turned into a bitch, if only Bella had done that, then I would have paid too see it! **

**Anyway, REVIEW! I need to know what you think **

**Maleena, Wolf Girls Forever! **

**xxxxxxxx**

_**P.s: Reviews = Updates ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, added this to favorites and alerts. I appreciate it. Anyway, this beginning of this chapter was typed up by my best friend and the rest from me. I hope you like it. As you can tell, I have also changed the summary, hope you like this one better. **

**A/n: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does **

**The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden For Long**

**Chapter 2**

Leah smirked to herself devilishly; she ran her fingers through her dark as midnight, silky straight, and neck length hair. She adjusted the straps of her blue sundress before raising a beautifully tanned hand to grasp the brass-knocker to knock on the Cullens door. Now wiping the smirk off her face since the door could open any minute, she went through the plan, which was now forming in her head. Leah thought telling Bella outright would just add to her trouble, so, she had a plan. Step 1: To check if Edward could read her thoughts, this was important, because if he could then, that threw the plan out of the window. Though, Seth couldn't see the dream, so this could be at her advantage.

Just then, the door opened and the disgusting scent of burning flesh invaded her nostrils, making her wolf growl in protest, then Leah found herself face-to-face with Momma Leech. She had a naturally motherly face and a smile that held so much concern, that it _almost_ made Leah smile. Almost. Leah would have liked her. But then were the things that stopped it, and brought forward the hatred. She was a bloodsucking leech, who fucking cared what type of blood she sucked? She, other than Blondie stood by Bella for keeping the hybrid. The fucking monster that was killing Bella from inside. The same hybrid that was going to steal Bella's imprint, according to her dream anyway. Leah supposed that was selfless, but amazingly selfish at the same time. Meaning, she was killing herself to save the baby, but hurting everyone else around her at the same time. This is where Step 2 came in: Getting Bella on her side. Acting as though she was supportive of her decisions but, shoving in her face, everything she was going to lose. This could all work out fine, or it could be that shit hit the fan.

Bella fucking Cullen. She was just as bad as the leeches. A selfish, money-loving (?), parasite, wanting to be young and beautiful forever with Edward-Sparkle-Pants by her side. *Fucking Gag* what was the point of being young forever, if you had to watch the people around you die? This was definitely something Leah had to shove in her face. Who knew? It could affect her decision. For better or for worse. Hopefully for better.

"Leah? Are you ok?" Momma Leech's voice drags Leah out of her thoughts, her soft voice filled with so much motherly concern that it slightly made Leah's heart melt. Slightly.

"Hmm?" Leah muttered, distracted for a moment, "I'm fine Le-Esme, just thinking." Leah caught herself on her mistake; she couldn't afford to lose the Cullens trust now. Especially, when it was Bella's last days.

Esme smiled, "Ok, then come on in," She stepped back, opening the door wider so Leah could come in.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Leah stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was Jacob and Edward was nowhere to be seen. Huh. Weird. Leah had expected then to be by her bedside, begging for her to get rid of the monster, and all she saw right now was Bella seated on the couch, leaning against the hump looking battered and beaten. Bruises, black and blue covered her arms and neck. And her stomach. Her stomach looked like she was 6 months pregnant and not 1. Her cheeks and skin beneath the eyes looked like it was sucked in. This was worse then the picture in Jacob's mind. No wonder he was so angry. If Bella could see a mirror right now, Leah was sure she would scream.

"Where's Jacob?" Leah asked, carefully avoiding Bella gaze who was looking at her suspiciously

"He's upstairs asleep, poor thing wore himself out," Esme informed her sympathetically, she sounded like she actually cared.

"And where's Edward?" Leah then set her mind on the plan, bringing forward step one

All three of them looked shocked as hell. Bella looked even more suspicious.

"You want to know where Edward is?" Bella choked out, looking afraid.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him," Leah responded politely and nonchalantly as she could

"He's in his room," Esme told her, all shock erasing from her face and smiling gently. "Go see him, if you want,"

"Thank you," Leah said, still avoiding Bella's and Blondie's eyes, she took off up the stairs and began to locate Eddie's door.

Leah found it pretty easily. Edward Cullen's disgusting scent was like old lady's perfume. Leah was sure she could find it anywhere. Now standing at his door, she hesitated. Should she barge in or knock? Leah decided knocking was the safest option, and so she raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in," he answered in a hard voice. A lot of girls would have found that voice endearing,Bella being one of them, but it just sickened Leah.

Leah slowly turned the handle and stepped inside, and was impressed to find that Edward's room not all old-fashioned and gloomy, it was modern and up-to-date. He stood there with her back to Leah, staring out a window. Leah could tell by the atmosphere that he was not in a good mood.

"What do you want Leah?" he asked, not rudely, but not politely either

"Well you should know," Leah responded, every fiber of her body hoping he didn't "Being mind reader and all," she added

Edward finally turned around. His eyes were losing the amber and Leah thought he looked tired. If that were possible for a vampire. Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Leah, surprisingly I cannot hear your mind."

It took Leah everything not to jump up and scream _YES! _She was truly thankful for who ever sent her the dream and blocked her mind. She could have kissed them. The plan could go on, Jacob would stop moping and Bella would finally be complete.

"Okie dokey, thanks," Leah made a beeline for the door was stopped by Edward in front of her.

"Why did you come in here to see if I could read your mind?"

Leah stiffened. Shit! She hadn't thought of that.

"I was just err…annoyed…yeah, annoyed at you…poking around in my brain…so I tried to block…and see if it works?" She stuttered out, inside her wolf was chanting 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,' over and over in her head and for once, Leah agreed with her.

Edward pinched the bridge of her nose and looked irritated. "I know that you are lying Leah."

"No, I'm not!" She shot back fiercely

"And I know it's something to do with Bella, just remember, no matter what you do or what you say. Bella will always be mine!" Edward hissed pointing at his chest, revealing his true predator, as his teeth bared and eyes went wild.

Leah rolled her eyes aggravated. Edward was wrong on two accounts there. One, Bella was Jacob's and not his. And Two, That was Bella's choice. Leah wasn't sure what sick hold he had on her but she sure was going to break it.

Leah put a fake defeated look on her face, and sighed. " There's nothing I can do now, Bella is having your Baby, what could compete with that? Bella hasn't got much days left as a human and I haven't been the bestest friend and I want that to change." she said sadly

Edward's face had changed to pained when Leah had mentioned the baby. Leah could see that he wanted her human. Why though? Was it because he didn't want her a monster or because her blood smelled too good to go? Leah thought the second option looked more likely, she knew vampires were selfish.

He narrowed his eyes, "You're lying,"

Leah dropped her gaze to the ground frantically searching for something to say. _Fuck! what to do! What to do!_ And she thought of something. Something that would mess with Bella and Edward and the same time.

"Eddie, I'm not doing anything, I have something to admit, something I didn't want anyone to know, that's why I asked" Leah then said as a sly idea suddenly filled her head. It was a split second decision that didn't fit in with her plan but would have to make it work.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously

Leah gulped before looking up and meeting his eyes "I'm in love with Jacob,"

**REVEIW! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added to alerts and favourites. You guys are the best! **

**There appears to be some confusion about Leah's plan, well I'll explain, Leah has no romantic feelings for Jacob, they are all brotherly for him. She is sick of Jacob not telling Bella that he imprinted on her and she is trying to help before it is too late. Thank you for waiting!**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever **

Edward's eyes widened, he seemed taken aback by what Leah had just said. He hadn't expected her to answer. But overall, he knew she was lying. Her heart had done that same jump it did every time. Edward leaned down slightly and put his mouth to Leah's ear. Leah felt his disgusting cold breath on her face and leaned back instinctively.

"You're lying again," He whispered, with a hiss in his voice

Leah took a few steps back, so she could see his face. Darn it! How could she be so foolish? Why didn't she think it over on her way to the Cullens? How could she be so stupid?

"How do you know?" Leah spat, becoming defensive

How _did_ he know? Leah thought he couldn't read her mind. Or was he lying? Shit! If he were lying…He would know about her plan! No No No!

"I know because, every time you lie, your heart speeds up," Edward said, stepping back from her and smirking.

Damn her heartbeat! It was ruining everything! Couldn't whoever blocked her mind, block her heartbeat? Guess not. Such miracles didn't exist. Though Bella did get pregnant, so….No Leah, stop it!

"I do love Jacob…thinking of him makes my heart speed up." Leah lied swiftly

Edward's smirk was wiped off his face. His eyes narrowed and they moved out of focus for a second, "Mmmm…" Then they lit up.

"Jasper!" He called, turning around to face the door.

Leah's face scrunched up in confusion. Why was he calling the Emo Leech? Wait a sec. Wasn't he the one that read emotions? Leah then realised that Edward wanted to see if she telling the truth by reading her emotions. Oh, Shit.

Jasper appeared in the doorway looking like his usual weird Emo, Leachy self. "Yes Edward." He asked in a Texas accent that sounded wrong and gay on a vampire.

Leah was surprised that all vampires' guys were not gay. Smelling like flowers? (According to Bella). Gay. Being beautiful? Gayer. Boys were supposed to handsome or sexy not pretty or beautiful, that only applied to girls. Finally. Sparkling in the sun? Gayest of them all. It was pretty when a girl glittered, but a guy? Talk about gag.

Edward clicked his fingers in front of her face, and Leah was awakened from her thoughts about gay vampires'.

"Leah, can you please think about Sam please?" Edward asked in a fake overly polite voice.

Leah narrowed her eyes this time. Why Sam? Why him? The only person Leah dreaded to think of. The one she had tried to get away from. Why him?

Leah then raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Why?" she asked,

Edward gestured to Jasper, who was now standing right next to him and Leah felt like she was being interrogated.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes before shutting them tightly and to mess with them a little, she thought of Jacob instead.

"What are her feelings for Sam?" Edward asked Jasper

Leah could not see anything since the eyes were shut, but it just made all her other senses more enhanced. In addition, Leah knew the whole house was listening in to their conversation, with the exception of Bella, who was human, and Jacob who was sleeping (Thank God)

Leah thought of when Jacob saved her life. Leah thought of when she joined his pack. Leah thought of he took care of her brother. Leah thought of all the bullshit Bella put him through. Moreover, to make it sneakier, finally Leah did think of Sam. She thought of Sam with Emily and how she felt about it.

"A lot of gratitude, sadness. Her feelings are brotherly; she's slightly bitter, jealous. ." Jasper said without a beat

Edward's eyes got as big as soccer balls in shock, "What about Jacob?" He asked with a frantic edge to his tone

Leah with her eyes still shut thought of Sam instead.

Sam and her together. Sam admitting he loves her. Sam making love with her for the first time. Sam disappearing. Sam getting together with Emily. Leah walking in on them making out. Sam….ENOUGH!

Leah cleared her head. This was getting too painful. It was like acid running through her veins and hammering at her heart. Her wolf screamed at her in dismay, told her to toughen up. To forget. Leah couldn't. she just couldn't. Memories came forward, the ones she saw Sam's head. The ones he tried to hide. But couldn't.

"Pain….a lot of pain…too much pain…" Jasper gasped out, sounding like he was suffering

Leah shutdown on her emotions and opened her eyes. She looked at Jasper, he had a tortured look on her face, and his arm was wrapped around his middle as if he was holding himself together. Edward was staring at Leah in shock.

"What brought you so much pain Leah?" Jasper questioned her softly, sounding almost concerned

That wasn't my own pain," Leah lied again, "That was what Jacob felt when he lost his mother. That's what Jacob felt when his sisters abandoned him. That's what Jacob felt when Bella left for Italy. That's what Jacob felt after she kissed him on the mountain and broke his heart. That is how Jacob feels every time Bella rejects him. Every time, she breaks his heart. Every time, she admitted her love for him and goes running back to Edward!" Leah was screaming by now, she just couldn't keep it in. all her rage and frustration was coming out and coming out heavy.

"Bella fucking leads him on and feels no shame at all. I don't know why she even bothered becoming Jacob's friend again after she abandoned the Pack to Edward's sorry arse. All we were a replacement for you all. Jacob knows this but he keeps fighting - trying to make her see sense but she's so up Edward's arse to actually see the real world. She says a lifetime isn't enough for her, well for about the rest of us? We are all human," Leah was on roll now

"She doesn't care how her Dad will feel after her change, she hasn't thought once about her friends, her mom, her step dad, Billy. How do you think he feels knowing his Best friend's daughter is going to become a cold hearted, rock hard predator, which only lusts for blood? More or less the Pack. No one understands how they feel! How we feel?! Sam feels betrayed, he had accepted Bella when you all left and he remembers the day in the woods and his wolf feels like attacking you all of you, no human should go through that."

Leah was breathing heavily by now and the vampire scents were not helping. She had to get her wolf out; she was crawling out of her own skin.

Though this pain, it wasn't Jacob's pain. It was hers. What Sam had did to her. Though it was no comparison of what Bella had did to Jacob. Leah knew for sure that Jacob's pain would send Jasper crumbling to his knees or make him pass out cold. (if that was possible for vampires) but the impossible could be made possible. Bella did get pregnant…

"Jacob and you all, honestly feel that way?" Jasper asked, shocked his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

A wave of calm passed over Leah and all her pent up rage and frustration miraculously vanished. For once she was glad for Jasper's powers.

"Yes. Since what you felt just now, was just what my wolf experienced through Jacob's pain, you can ask Jacob if you want to know how much Bella has actually hurt him." Leah said quietly

"I think I should, maybe I'll understand how he truly feels about all this," Jasper muttered and then looked at Edward. "Why'd you call me in here?" he asked with farrowed eyebrows

Leah answered instead, "he wanted to know whether I loved Jacob or not, he thinks I'm lying."

Jasper glowered at Edward, "Why would she lie about that?"

Edward who was silent until now, finally spoke "Because, she wants to take Bella from me!" he complained like the crazed lunatic he is. "she's up to something, I can smell it,"

To all their surprises, Leah burst out laughing, "Who's the dog now?" she mocked, and it was almost as if her rant didn't happen. Almost. The air was still tense.

She walked forward, nudging Edward and Jasper out of the way, went for the door.

"Bella is mine! You hear me! She. Is. Mine." Leah could hear Edward screaming behind her.

Leah rolled her eyes headed out of the door slammed it behind her, "Whatever you say Asshole!" She hollered back.

She took the stairs down slowly thinking through everything that had happened upstairs. She walked past Bella and Rosalie not meeting their eyes, and parked herself on the couch opposite them, and stared up above their heads at the flowery intricate design in the wallpaper, deep in thought. Leah knew Bella had heard everything she had just screamed. How would she take it though?

"Leah?" She heard Bella's voice say, "Are you ok?" Typical Bella worrying about someone else

Leah pulled her gaze from the wall to meet Bella's who looked generally concerned. Leah stared at her blankly before doing something Bella had not expected, Smile.

"I feel like shit." Leah's smile widened, "I always feel like shit."

"What happened up there? Why did Edward call Jasper? Why were you screaming?" Bella asked all at once. So that's how she was going to play it. Act as nothing had happened? Coward.

Leah couldn't help but snigger mentally at how sexual that had sounded, and she couldn't help the response that unintentionally slipped from her mouth either. "We were having a threesome."

Bella turned bright red and mouth was agape and Rosalie's mouth dropped open, Leah then realised that the whole house had heard her response. Shit.

"Chill. You know that's not true, what girl with some common sense would fuck a vampire? It would be like shoving a popsicle up your vagina," Leah blabbered out, her words coming out like vomit

Leah then grasped the fact that Bella has, in fact fucked a vampire and the proof was showing in her stomach. Leah raised an eyebrow at Bella, as if to say: 'you fucked a vampire so, you have no common sense.'

"Sorry, that was out of line, because you have fucked a vampire," Leah apologized,

"Why are you here? Are gonna ask to get rid of the baby too?" Bella asked suspiciously

"I want the baby to live. Surprisingly."

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up, "You want the baby to live?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't kill an innocent child, just because her parent's mistakes," Leah said truthfully

Rosalie looked at her suspiciously, "Right,"

"I can't have kids you know, I wanted to be a mother someday, but my periods have stopped meaning I'm not ovulating," Leah sighed sadly

"I didn't know that," Bella said

"Well we didn't exactly talk much, how about we start over," Leah held out her hand

Bella smiled tentatively and took Leah's hand and shook it, "I'd like that,"

"So what you said to Edward upstairs. Was it true?" Rosalie asked suddenly

"Which part?" Leah asked

"The bit about you being in love with Jacob." Rosalie said

Bella gasped and her mouth dropped open.

"Yep, 100% true!" Leah said cheerfully

"What the Fuck?!" said a very familiar voice, one Leah had dreaded to hear at a time like this. Leah looked up at the stairs and met the eyes of a very shocked Jacob. Shit.

**Oh no! Jacob heard her say it (even if it's not true) **

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, now you understand how I really feel about Bella. How I deeply dislike her but being the most important, I'm gonna change her mind sooner or later**

**Here is a spoiler for what is coming around chapter 4 & 5: Leah notices Edward has a supernatural hold Bella. What will it take to break it? **

**That is all I am sharing for now! :D **

**Review! **

**Maleena xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you all! For reviewing, favouring, and following, you guys rule!**

**The Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever **

**Chapter 3 **

Jacob POV

My eyes shot open, gasping for breath I sat up in bed. Where was I? Had it all been a dream? Bella wasn't pregnant? I calmed my breathing and took in my surroundings. Well I wasn't home. That's for sure. The room I was in now was elegant, modern and Stank of LEECH! NO! Shit! Shit! Shit! It had happened! Bella was pregnant and keeping the demon spawn! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!

I threw back the covers and got out of the bed, and then I sniffed myself. Ergh! I stank like leech. Like one of them were holding me. How did I end up here anyway? Then I vaguely remembered Momma Leech, what's her name? Esme or something. Whatever. Carrying me. Carrying me to bed like a little puppy.

I rolled my eyes at myself as I began making my way to the door, _'Get it together Black!' _I urged myself

I had to fight! I to keep fighting! I had promised Bella, I would fight until her heart stopped breathing! I needed to convince Bella somehow, (which was the hardest job on the planet) to get rid of the monster that was tearing her apart from inside. However, how? She was my Goddamn imprint! I did not want to tell her though, it only added to her troubles and mine, but time was running out. I needed to act soon. Leah was mad at me, of course. She called me crazy, so I too watch her; I didn't know what tricks she'd have up her sleeve. Leah was a tricky one.

What confused me was how Edward didn't know about the imprint? He had heard my thoughts enough. He told me they were loud. Then what the Fuck?

I walked towards the stairs and as I began to descend, I stiffened as I heard Blondie say…

"So what you said to Edward upstairs. Was it true?"

"Which part?" I heard Leah ask. Leah? What the fuck was she doing there? To cause, no doubt!

"The bit about you being love with Jacob." Blondie said, WHAT THE FUCK?! LEAH TOLD EDWARD SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME?!

I heard Bella gasp. Was it shock? Should I feel hope? No! Bad choice Jacob! Nothing could change her mind now. The least I could do is keep her human. Even if she didn't choose me.

Yep, 100% true!" Leah replied cheerfully as if she was happy about this piece of info

"What the Fuck?!" I growled, shocked Leah. Was. In. love. With me?! How did that happen? When did that happen?

Bella and Blondie's heads whipped around, Leah looked up and met my eyes, and her eyes seemed to sparkle, half-mischievously and half-fearfully. She was up to something. I was sure of it. I could sense it in the air. Leah Clearwater was up to no good.

"Leah outside. NOW." I commanded making sure; I kept my Alpha voice out of the order.

Leah stood up and raised her hand to her head in a salute, "Sir Yes Sir," She said before, getting up and opening the door then marching outside dramatically, turning around and winking before going out. Without sparing a look at Bella (Which was hard) or Blondie, I got off the steps and followed, shutting the door behind me.

Leah third-person POV

Leah stood outside as Jacob came out behind her and glared. He was NOT happy. That much was obvious. Leah felt like smacking herself repeatedly at her foolishness. Stupid, was becoming her nickname. She knew Jacob was in the house. She knew he could wake up at anytime. Then why she did she so _stupidly_ admit it so loud? Again Stupid! It could be used to her advantage though. Hmm. Making Bella jealous….?

Jacob began to speak but Leah clamped her hand over his mouth and shook her head. He looked confused. Leah put her index finger to her lips in a shushing position and then walked away from the Cullen house closer to the trees beckoning Jacob to follow. Perplexed, Jacob let Leah lead him further into the woods until she came to an abrupt stop in the middle.

"Ok, talk now, we won't be overheard." Leah said once she knew it was true. It was something her instincts were telling her.

"What the Fuck was that Leah? You're in love with me?… Leah I love you, but not like that." Jacob began

"I'm not in love with you," Leah interjected

Jacob didn't seem to hear as he continued ranting, "You know I Imprinted on Bella and I love her and being with you isn't a…What did you just say?"

"I'm not in love with you." Leah repeated persistently

Jacob's eyes widened, "then why…?" he trailed off

Leah got it, "why I said that?. I said that to get Edward off my trail…for some reason he can't read my mind…I came up with a lie to see if I could prove it," Leah said. She couldn't tell Jacob the whole truth. He'd probably kill her.

Jacob snorted, "Couldn't you think of anything else?"

Leah shrugged, "Let's go back,"

As they began to make their way back, they heard the trees rustle, and they both stiffened. Just then, the scent of a _Cullen_ vampire washed over them and a white blur whizzed past them. Leah and Jacob looked at each other in alarm. Someone had heard! A Cullen had heard! Without thinking the two shape shifters ran back to the Cullen house faster than lightning. They couldn't possibly outrun the vampire, he had a head start but they still ran.

Random third person POV

Edward Cullen paced the downstairs as Rosalie looked annoyed and Bella looked worried. That She-mutt and the other dog had gone far away from the house to talk. It was obviously important. Something they didn't want anyone to know. Edward had suspected something. Therefore, he sent Jasper to follow and eavesdrop, right now, he was awaiting Jasper with the news.

Jasper stopped in front on the Cullen door and hesitated, should he tell Edward? What Leah and Jacob talked about was non of his OR Edward's business. So what if Leah wasn't in love with Jacob? Why did Edward care anyway? Jasper fake sighed, it was probably too late. Edward would probably read it from his mind already. Admitting defeat, Jasper opened the door and went in. Edward stopped pacing and looked at him weirdly.

"What happened to your mind? First Leah, and then Jacob and now YOU?" Edward complained

Clearly, someone didn't want Edward to know about their conversation. In addition, what did he mean Jacob? Was his mind blocked as well?

"So, tell me. What did they speak about?" Edward asked impatiently

Jasper shook his head, "No, I am not telling you,"

Edward's eyes flashed, he leaned closer to Jasper, "Tell me!" he hissed

"No," Jasper declined casually turning to go for the stairs

Edward spun him around again, "Tell me Jasper or I swear-"

Alice was next to Jasper in an instant, "Jasper, just tell him,"

Jasper stared at his wife in disbelief. What was wrong with both of them? Why couldn't they mind their own business?

Just then, Leah and Jacob appeared in the house, looking pissed off.

"Who was it?" Jacob roared, "Who eavesdropped?"

Jasper turned and stepped closer to them, " it was I," he admitted

Jacob growled and stepped closer to Jasper, "If you say-" but Leah intercepted, "Why?" she asked

"Edward sent me," Jasper said, scowling at Jacob, but talking to Leah.

"Did you tell?" Leah asked softly, her eyes flickering over Edward and Jasper.

Jasper shook his head, "It was none of his business," he said coolly

Jacob calmed down a little, "didn't he just pick it out of your mind?"

"Nope, Leah's, yours and my brain are somehow been blocked off," Jasper said swiftly

Edward glared at all three of them. This was a conspiracy. His own brother. Was. Protecting. Mutts. Edward started to pace again unable to stand still. Why couldn't he just murder the mutts? Then he realized. Bella. Bella would hate him. Moreover, they had to convince her. To get rid of the child! That was not what Edward wanted. It was messing up everything. The fetus was wrecking everything. Edward hated to admit but Jacob was a part of her. Jacob was probably the only one that culd convince her, He was surely going to break that part but he needed Jacob now. He could finish of the Mutt once his plans had commenced.

"Edward calm down," Bella muttered to him softly, looking afraid

However, Edward was too riled up to pay attention to who was speaking, "Don't tell me to calm down!" he growled, unintentionally

Edward stopped dead as everyone including Bella gasped. He had never spoken to Bella in that manner before. He could see the tears in Bella's eyes come forth. "Love, I'm so sorry," He met her eyes with his, making them seem apologetic and Bella immediately straightened up and the tears in her eyes vanished. "It's ok Edward," she forgave.

Back to Leah POV

Leah watched as the tears in Bella's eyes vanished and she straightened up almost as if she was in a trance. She said the words almost stiffly and that confused her. Leah looked around to see everyone not paying attention to Bella or Edward everyone and she meant everyone looked deep in thought. Why she the only one seeing this? What type of hold did Edward have on Bella?

**Review! Sorry, if it is lame, I wanted to get it up as fast as possible, sorry if it's too short the next one is a lot longer**

**Maleena **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thank You all for you smashing reviews! I feel like dancing around my bedroom! It is actually my birthday tomorrow and I'm turning 19, and I want to give you'll treat (it's actually suppose to be the other way round but, who cares?) I'm actually afraid about tomorrow you know, my brother told me that my sister Celina is planning something *Shudders*…...LOL read on**

**The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever **

**Chapter 5 **

Leah could feel steam rising off her as she watched Edward and Bella stare into each other's eyes. How did Eddie do it? How was it that everyone looked away at that moment as Edward did his dazzling? Leah's eyes flickered over Alice, a certain intuition guiding Leah to look her way. Alice's eyes were glazed over but not as much. Leah could see her lips moving, like she was trying to hold back a smile. *Gasp* she was in on it. Fucking Bitch!

Turning her gaze off Edward and Bella, Leah tapped Jacob on the arm to get his attention. She got no reaction. Confused, Leah turned her head to the side and looked at Jacob. He was still deep in thought. Leah shook him violently, and furiously. No reaction. She looked down at her hand. And had an idea. She wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try. Leah stepped in front of Jacob and dragged her hand across his cheek, slapping him as hard as she could. Pulling forward her werewolf stamina and energy. That's when the trance broke for everyone.

Jacob's hand flew to his cheek in shock. He stared at her lost for words. Leah could feel everyone's astonished gaze on her. They probably thought she was stupid. Randomly slapping someone. But she couldn't tell them why. At least not yet.

"Leah. Why did you just slap me?" Jacob asked suddenly very angry.

"Jake I did that for a perfectly good reason, which I will explain in a second," Leah's angry eyes went to Alice, "Alice. What were you thinking about just now?" Leah asked

Alice looked taken aback by the question but answered anyway. "I was thinking about shopping!" Alice chirped, convincingly. Too convincingly. Like she had rehearsed it.

Leah turned to Jasper, "What were you thinking about?"

Jasper thought for a moment, "Err…impossibly I can't remember," he said, Edward's eyes widened at that. Bella looked shocked.

"Rosalie?"

She shook her head, "Blank." she said simply

"Jacob?" Leah turned back to Jacob

He scratched his hair, looking perplexed. "Nothing…I remember nothing,"

"Why is it that only Alice remembers what she thought about?" Leah asked everyone

"Don't be so accusing," Bella defended, "You didn't ask Edward or me!"

Leah sighed, "You'd obviously defend your bloodsuckers bitch. And I already know what you thought about. Staring into Eddie's eyes and thinking how beautiful he is."

Well that threw being friends out of the window

Bella flushed a deep red that Jacob liked and confirmed part of Leah theory. The glaze in Bella's eyes was partly still there. Leah was correct. Edward did something to her. He fucking dazzled her.

"I don't to know what is running through Gayward's head; I'd probably die from shock." Leah said dramatically

Bella's eyed narrowed, she looked pissed off. _'Well good,' _Leah thought, _'let's see if the Swan can fight!' _

Just then, Bella gasped and it sounded painful. Edward, Jacob and Rosalie were quickly by her side, worried. Edward pushed up Bella's shirt slightly to reveal several blotchy purple, black and blue marks on her stomach. They were bruises.

"Fuck…" Leah cursed, shocked

"Love you have to get rid of it!" Edward pleaded, staring into Bella's eyes

Leah suddenly got a random idea that came out of nowhere; she spotted a pen and a sheet of paper on a shelf and grabbed it. Writing down a simple message.

_Jake, let's get out of here. I need to talk to you! _She wrote

She walked over to Jacob who was still fussing over Bella and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her questioningly Leah pointed over at the corner. Jacob looked annoyed and gestured Bella. Leah sighed and pointed again. Jacob glared at her and followed.

"What Leah?" he growled

Leah didn't speak; she simply showed him the note. Jacob understood and took the pen and paper and wrote something down.

_**Why? Can't you see what's wrong with Bella? I have to stay!**_

Leah sighed and gave him an aggravated look.

_But it's really important! And it's about Bella!_

Jacob's eyes widened. He gave Leah a confused look.

_**Later. Tell me later. Bella needs me now. **_

_No! Now! I have to talk to you now!_

"No! Later!" Jacob said aloud

"No! Now!" Leah growled back

"Later!"

"Now!"

"Later!"

"Now!"

"What's going on over there?" Bella's voice interjected, sounding trebly and annoyed

Jacob and Leah realised they were close. Their faces were almost touching. It was too close for comfort and both of them leaned back looking embarrassed and guilty.

"Err…nothing…we were just talking," Leah said slipping away from the wall where she was standing with Jacob in front of her. Shit. From another Point of view, it looked like they were kissing…on the other hand, Bella didn't like it and Leah was supposedly in love with Jacob…So…

As she began to speak Edward got in Bella's face, he took his face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Look at me Love are you ok?"

"What the fuck are you doing man? Let her speak." Jacob said

Edward whipped round and glared at him, "I'm not doing anything."

"Stop lying!" Leah spat

"I'm not," Edward denied

"Yes you are!"

"I am not telling you she-mutt," Edward snarled like the monster her was

"Why the fuck not?"

"It's non of your business!" he growled back

"If it's Bella's business then it's Jacob's business, which makes it my business!" Leah defended

"I'm never telling you the truth!" Edward said

"I'll get it out of you!"

"You'll never know!"

Infuriated, Leah glared at Edward. "The truth doesn't stay hidden forever," she told him

Then she looked at Jacob and glared at him, "The truth will get out…_Both_ truths will… I'll make sure of it." Leah told them in a determined voice, emphasizing 'both'

With that, looking pissed, Leah ran out the front door slamming it behind her. muttering the words: "stupid lying assholes."

Bella POV

Leah's last words appropiate words before she left, echoed back to me. _'The truth will get out…Both truths will…I'll make sure of it.'_

What were Jacob and Edward hiding? And most importantly what were they hiding from me?

I was curious as to what they were doing in the corner. They looked like they were kissing. The thought made me gag. They had both looked embarrassed when had I had called them. It was obviously something heated. My heart thudded in my chest at the thought.

I had heard all of Leah's rant from upstairs and every word felt like a knife being jammed into my flesh. It still stung, even though some of it was true. But I had played it cool and acted like nothing had happened and Leah played along.

Ever since Leah had walked through that door. I had learned many things. And I hated all of them. One. Leah was in love with Jacob. Jacob was finally able to find happiness, so why wasn't I happy about it? I didn't know. I felt protective in a way. Two. Jacob had ignored ever since he woke up. What had happened? What had changed? I was usually the first person Jacob looked at. This time it was Leah. Freaking Leah again. What did she have that I didn't? *Gasp* I can't believe I just thought that?! I. Am. Not Jealous. Just protective. I think. Three. Leah wanted to keep the baby alive. Really? I wouldn't have thought that. Four. She wanted to be my friend but still managed to be a bitch? Was bitchiness an act of friendship? If it was. Then Lauren was the world's best friend. And Five. Did I mention she was in love with Jacob?!

**Review! LOL, another chapter, wow I never update this quickly, I don't know what happening to me. Maybe it just birthday jibbers! **

**Maleena xxxxxxxxx **

**P.s: happy birthday to me tomorrow! Hurray! LOL I'm really pathetic aren't I :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! For making this the best birthday ever! Yesterday when I checked my fanfiction! I was so happy! Thank You for everything! Reviewing, alerts, favourites, Love You!**

**The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever**

**Chapter 6 **

Bella POV

"Bella. Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" I was dragged out of my thoughts by Jacob's husky worried voice. I had not even realised that my eyes were closed. I think I simply wanted to block everyone out and float in a world of my own. However, I had to come back to reality eventually.

I opened my eyes to find Jacob knelt right in front of me. He was so close, I could feel the soothing heat radiating off his body, wrapping me in his warmth. His arms were on either side of the couch and his face was level with mine. The worry in his deep forever eyes was clear and frantic. I nodded as I found myself scanning his handsome face with my eyes as he scanned my withered one in return. I soon found myself staring at his smooth pink lips. That brought back to the kiss on the mountain. How he had falsely threatened to kill himself and the kiss after it. The way his hot lips had felt moulded into mine as we kissed passionately. Just then, someone cleared their throat behind us and I was shook back to the real world. Disappointment was clear in Jacob as he stood up and stepped away from me. Then he cleared himself and smiled his beautiful smile at me and I found myself smiling in return.

"Stay way from her, you moronic mutt!" Rosalie hissed,

Huh? What happened to little miss-I-want-you-to-be-human? Then I realized, now she was getting a baby out of it, her selfish side had come intact. Why was I worried? Everything was great! I get to be a mother and vampire, I can finally be with Edward, physically and Rosalie got to raise a child. My mind was cast to Jacob. Would he ever move on? Would he find someone else? Would he move on with Leah? My heart weirdly sped up at these thoughts. How could I live without Jacob by my side? I knew it was selfish, but I wanted Jacob in my life.

'_No No NO Bella! Think Edward. Not Jacob. Edward. Only Edward. Whose baby is growing inside you, right now.' _brought forward a voice chirpy in my head that sounded suspiciously like Alice. Oh great! Now I was hearing Alice's voice too.

'_A baby he doesn't even want.' _a voice remarkably close to Jacob this time. WTF?! Jacob too?

I cleared my thoughts and turned my attention to my future. Edward's and my future. We could finally be physically. We could finally improve the bodily aspects of our relationship. Feeling Edward's hands on my body. He able to kiss me properly. Being able to make out and do more, once I was a vampire. **(Sorry, if I am not descriptive enough, I hate Edward and Bella romance. No offence to Edward lovers) **

I sighed slightly and glanced around the room. To see that it was almost empty. Edward, Alice and Jasper had disappeared again. Rosalie stood behind the couch and Jacob was leaning against the wall deep in thought. That brought me to something else. Leah had slapped Jacob earlier. I still did not get why. Then she had asked the weirdest question about what we were thinking. I could not help but be defensive. Leah also mentioned Jacob and Edward were lying to me. There would be so point asking Edward since he would sugar coat it, and say he did it to protect me, it was always that answer but he meant good. Therefore, I would ask Jacob. He would never lie to me. He never has. That is one of the things I loved about him.

Leah third-person POV **(I like writing Leah in third, I don't know why)**

As Leah left the Cullen house, her first instinct was to run. Run, in case she exploded, Stupid Bloodsuckers. They brought out the worst in her. Leah had yielded to that instinct but in human form, she did not want Seth to know yet. Leah was still confused, as to why he did not stop her. Did Jacob order him to stay on patrol? No. Jacob did not like ordering people around. It just was not him.

Leah slowed pace as she reached the border, she knew beyond the treaty line Sam was planning to ambush the Cullens. How pathetic of him! Bella was an imprint! It was wolf law that no wolf was allowed to harm an imprint. How foolish and stupid he is. Sigh. Nevertheless, Leah had an idea. She had seen the way Bella and everyone with the exception of her and Alice seemed pulled into Edward's spell. The way when Bella looked into his eyes. She was put under a trance. Like she was being controlled. If she brought this idea to Sam then maybe. Just maybe. He and the rest of his pack would help Jacob gain his imprint. Break Edward's hold on her.

As if on cue, Leah stopped moving completely as she caught Sam's scent. What was he doing here? Patrol maybe? No. Right next to the border? Why would he do it here? Leah walked on. Getting nearer to the trees as Sam's scent got stronger, just over the border.

"Sam," Leah called into the trees, "Sam, I need to talk to you,"

The trees to the right of Leah rustled and out came the huge, tan, muscular body of Sam, wearing just cut-offs and a cold expression, which was unreadable. Jacob often described that as Sam's mask. He was right in a way. It was like a mask.

"Leah," he said sternly, "I don't want to hear what your Alpha." He spat the word, "Has to say,"

Leah sighed and rolled her eyes. Was it just her or did Sam sound jealous? Under normal circumstances, Leah would be ecstatic but this was all about business. This was serious.

"Jacob doesn't want to talk. I do."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, "What about?" he asked suspiciously

"About Bella." Leah replied

This time Sam was the one looking pissed off. As if this was a subject, he did not want to discuss. "She's wants to be a fucking Bloodsucker." he said, "There's nothing to say."

"No, you don't get it. Edward's doing something to her." Leah told him seriously

Leah stepped closer as the wind picked up, blowing Leah's short, and shoulder length hair into her face, covering over one eye. Sam reached up and pushed the strands away behind her shoulder, and then let out a harsh laugh. "I know Edward's doing something to her. Who could fall for vampire?"

Leah exhaled heavily, "No, you still don't get it. I think - I think he has some vampire mind control over her."

Sam's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He stared at Leah in a mixture of shock and apprehension, "that can't be true." he denied, unable to believe it, "that's like breaking the treaty from the beginning." he gasped

Leah's wolf cheered inside, having gotten Sam's full attention, "Sam, it is true. Would I lie to you?"

"No. you wouldn't lie to me…" Sam said stubbornly, "but I got to see for myself though."

Leah nodded frantically, glad she had gotten her point forward to him, "Sure, come by anytime today. You'll need an excuse though." Leah realised

Sam's face pulled into a slight smile, "I'll think of something. Thanks for telling me Leah," Sam turned to go back in the trees

"Sam. You know Bella is an imprint right? And you were planning on killing her." Sam stiffened a few metres away as Leah's voice drifted over to him.

"She chose the leeches Leah." Sam said not turning around

"But she's still an imprint. It's wolf law. Never harm the imprint of a pack mate." Leah told him as a matter of fact.

"He isn't in my pack."

"Doesn't make him any less your brother." Leah spat angrily

The man she had loved. Still did. Turned to face her. A heartbreaking sad smile spread over his features. "I'll think about it about it." he informed her

"That's all I ask."

Sam nodded at her, turned again and took off running into the woods at a supernatural pace. Leah sighed and took the path walking into La Push, her mind lost in thought. The next thing she needed to do now was research the legends. Surely, they held some information about vampire dazzling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leah silently tiptoed along the hall and crept into the council room, which was surprisingly unlocked. Nobody but the elders were allowed to enter this room. It was off bounds to everyone. Even the pack. When someone questioned why. Billy passed it off as old legends and documents not needed anymore. Nevertheless, Leah knew it was something more. Something they were hiding.

Looking around, Leah caught sight of a grey metal cabinet. She had found her first place to search. Listening for a second, Leah went on and began to dig through the folders, trying to find something that could be of use to her. Imprinting. Packs. Cold ones. More Packs. Volturi. Even more Packs. Treaties. Rules and regulations. Signs of Phasing. Alphas. Alpha mates. Protectors. Leeches. Bloodsuckers. Wolves. However, NO Vampire Dazzling!

Leah let out a frustrated growl, as she shut the cabinet with a slam, the noise was loud and she cringed slightly. Afraid someone had heard. Five minutes passed. Nothing. Leah then sighed with relief. No one had heard. Just then, Leah stiffened as voice began to approach. Shit Shit Shit! It was Billy and Old Quil. Leah knew it was too late to try to get out of there, so she frantically searched for a place to hide. Thankfully, she spotted a dresser just big enough to crouch behind so she leapt behind it as the Council room door opened.

"Oh Dear." Old Quil said as he turned the handle, "I forgot to lock this last night

He and Billy came inside, and by the sound of it to Leah, Old Quil had sat down on the old couch there.

"At least the kids have enough sense not to come in here." Billy said

Leah scoffed mentally. That meant she had no sense.

"Your boy has no sense Billy," Old Quil said, "Going to Leeches."

"You know he has no choice. He imprinted on that girl." Billy sounded defensive but sad at the same time

Leah wished these old men could just get the fuck out so she continue her search, why did they have to come gossip here in the middle of her search anyway.

"Still, Maybe we should call up Rags…he might know what to do?" Old Quil suggested

_Who the fuck was Rags? Why would he know what to do? _

"What good would it do? Quil, why would he want to help us?" Billy now sounded defeated

"I heard Anaya had the ability to break an imprint." Old Quil said

_Who the fuck was Anaya? Moreover, was it possible to break an imprint? _

"Won't help. Jake was in love with Bella, before he went wolf." Billy said sighing, sounding truly heartbroken

"Well there should be something the Shapeshifter Council can do." Old Quil complained, sounding pissed off

Leah's eyes widened and she let a very audible gasp. What. The. Fuck. There was a Shapeshifter Council? Well it looked like Leah had found all the information she needed.

**REVIEW**

**Hope you like it!**

**Maleena xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I do not own Twilight, **

**A/n: Oh my, how long has it been? I have not updated in ages, really sorry. Thank You all for reviewing and everything, I appreciate it all. **

**The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever**

**Chapter 7**

Leah third POV

Leah stiffened, mentally cursing herself for even making a sound. What was she going to do now? Leah leaned up slightly, mentally sighing with relief as she saw Billy and Old Quil's backs. She remained tense though, as they had frozen the second the gasp had escaped her mouth. Suddenly as if sensing her presence, Billy looked over his shoulder and met Leah's eyes, Leah quickly sank down behind the drawer praying he hadn't seen her or hoped he just simply imagined it. This was not the time to get in trouble with the Elders.

"Quil, I believe we have a visitor." Shit! He had seen her; she had to come out now

"Yes, come on out child," Old Quil asked in much softer voice than Billy

Leah sighed heavily, got up and stepped out and walked over to stand in front of them, keeping her gaze to the ground as if ashamed, not that she was.

"Aahh! Harry's girl, the one that followed Jacob to protect the leeches." Old Quil remarked, "She betrayed us,"

Leah eyes snapped up to his angrily, how could he say that? As she began to make her own retort, Billy spoke up.

"Shut Up you fool!" Billy scowled at Old Quil, before looking at Leah, "Leah, it's not like you to go sneaking around, especially to off bound places. What happened?"

Instead of answering, Leah scanned Billy's face, her anger wallowing down. There were black bags under his eyes, and he was pale and ill looking, Leah felt steam rise up in inside her, how could Jacob abandon his father like that? Sure Billy had Rachel, but Billy was closer to Jacob then any of his daughters, he probably missed him the most. Stupid Jacob, actually stupid Bella.

"Billy, do you miss your son?" Leah asked him

Billy looked taken aback by the question but still managed to answer, "I….Of course I miss him,"

"Then, Billy please give me the number to this council, I can get him back to you." Leah pleaded

"I appreciate the unusual concern, but they won't help us, they have more important things to do," Billy shook his head in defeat

Leah stood up straighter, she did not believe in defeat. At least not anymore. When a person gave up, it only meant a new challenge for Leah, making them believe again, and she liked challenges.

"Why wouldn't they help us Billy? We have an Alpha wolf whose imprint doesn't him. What could be worse then that?" Leah said fiercely, her temperature rising 20 more degrees

Both old men looked stunned, Leah's new fierce protective nature about Jacob was shocking them. Leah was glad, that's what she lived to do. Shock.

"Why are you so protective about Jacob all of sudden?" Billy asked suspiciously

Leah wasn't sure how to answer; she had been protective of him since the Newborn Battle, when he had saved her life.

"He's my Alpha, it's natural I feel protective of him," Leah muttered, not meeting their gazes.

Leah watched as the two men exchanged looks, having some sort of silent discussion. After a moment, Billy turned to look at Leah, "There's more, isn't there."

Exhaling heavily, Leah nodded, there was no point holding it back now. "Yes, I want to help Jacob because I feel like I owe him."

"That's nice Leah but, Bella has made her decision," Billy sighed dejectedly, "Even with the imprint, she doesn't want him."

Leah now understood why Billy was no withdrawn. Billy was under the impression that Jacob had told Bella about the imprint. Another reason why Jacob now should.

"Billy," Leah began softly, "Bella doesn't know about the imprint."

Billy gasped, "He told me he told her!"

"He lied,"

Billy's eyes glazed out of focus as they looked at the ground lost in thought. Leah was hoping now, hoping Bill would give in and give the number to this council. They were her only chance now.

Old Quil narrowed his eyes, glaring up at Leah, his mouth setting in a hard line, "What are you up too?"

Leah's eyes widened innocently, "Nothing."

"You're up to something," Old Quil said, looking at Leah, his eyes filled with doubt. Sounding strangely like Edward, "I know it."

Ignoring him, Leah dropped to her knees in front of Billy, so that she was face to face, in order to look and talk to him properly. Leah took his hands in her own.

"Billy, please, I want to help." Leah beseeched, squeezing his hands

"I…" He hesitated, before he could answer, Old Quil intervened.

"Don't listen to her, she joined the leeches, she doesn't care about you," he spat, scowling at Leah

Leah growled deep in her throat, pulled her hands away from Billy and stood up stepping back from them, resisting the urge to phase, even more the desire to punch this old man in the face, he was really getting on her nerves. Who did he think he was?

"You don't understand!" Leah roared, her temper getting the better of her, "Edward is doing something to Bella! Some kind of vamp mind control, I think that was the reason she acted like a drug addict, when she left. He doing something to her, that stops her from letting go!" She shrieked, balling her hands into fist, her breathing beginning to deepen, and her wolf lay at the edge of the surface.

"Mind…mind control?" Old Quil stuttered, eyes wide in shock, "Are you sure?"

Leah nodded frantically, "Of course, I'm sure, I saw it happen, Edward looked Bella in the eyes and they glazed over and for some reason everyone expect me didn't notice it, maybe the pixie though, I think she's in on it."

Silence. Then…

"Fine," Billy said, "Call them!"

Leah did a mental air punch, hopefully the council would help them and hopefully Jacob and Bella would live their lives together, Leah knew her wolf would not be at peace until they were, it felt like her duty to help them.

"Think this through Billy, how do we not know if she's lying," Old Quil warned pointlessly

Leah rolled her eyes, what was his problem? Stupid old man. Well, she wasn't going to let herself be intimidated by him; she was going to do what her heart said. Her wolf growled disapprovingly, Leah rolled her eyes at the wolf now, but she had to listen to her too. Sigh, would there ever be a day she didn't have to listen to anyone?

Billy disregarded Old Quil's words and rolled himself over to the cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper, holding it out to Leah.

Random POV

Bella sat at her usual place at the couch while Edward sat on the floor in front of her, pleading and begging her to get rid of the foetus or in other words the so-called baby. Bella had chosen to block out Edward's words and wonder in a place of her own. Again, she felt her thoughts cast to Jacob. She groaned mentally, she couldn't stop thinking abut him; it had been like this since the Newborn Battle, since the kiss. She knew she was in love with him, but how much? She wasn't sure anymore, weeks ago, she would have said without hesitation that it wasn't enough. Now, she was questioning her feelings. Was it enough after all? She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Bella sighed, bringing herself out of her thoughts, and then gasped as cold as ice fingers began to run across her stomach.

Edward.

She could not do this to Edward, she had promised him forever, and she had married him and was now pregnant with his child. She loved him. Nevertheless, was she in love with him? NO! She cannot think that! Bella cursed herself for even questioning her feelings for Edward. She was having his baby, they would all be happy. They would be happy with their child. _'_

'_One he doesn't want.' _There is was again. That voice. The one similar to Jacob.

Bella didn't know what it was, but every time she thought of Edward, she felt dazed like she was floating above everyone else. She couldn't think clearly around him. Maybe it was just being in love? However, Jacob, just thinking of him filled her with a fuzziness that made her feel good. Jacob always managed to make her feel beautiful, under any circumstance. Edward on the other hand, did tell her she was beautiful, but she knew he would always be more beautiful. Even when she was a vampire.

Just then, the door burst open and Seth ran in, looking around the room frantically, "Jacob! Where are you? We need you!" He screamed, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and scared.

Alice and Jasper, ran downstairs, Emmet and Carlisle emerged from his study and Jacob and Esme came out of the kitchen. Seth ran directly to his Alpha. "Jacob! We need you now! She said, she wanted to talk to the Alpha! Hurry!"

"She? Who is she?!" Jacob demanded

"I can't explain now, just come with me," Seth said, taking hold of Jacob's arm

Edward rushed over to Seth and Jacob, "Let me help!"

Seth shook his head, "No, it's on beyond the treaty line, she's dangerous!"

"Lead the way," Jacob and Seth rushed out the door.

The Cullen house was left in silence, fear had seeped into Bella's thoughts and she was expecting the worst. She looked up to the roof as if looking up to the sky, shutting her eyes, _'Please let them be safe,' _she prayed furiously, _'who ever God is up there, please let them be safe,'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running out of the door, the two teenagers ran to the treaty line, stripped and phased. Seth played everything to Jacob.

_**He was Seth's wolf, patrolling the mountains; a roar comes from the forest, Seth goes to investigate. There is nothing there. A white blur rushes past him; he turns around face to face with the biggest white cat he had ever seen. It was as big as Jacob's wolf, with two large fangs dripping with blood. The creature growls at him, but does not attack. Before Seth could react, Jared and Paul appear, out of the trees, running for the Cat. She vanishes without a flash and in her place is a tall native woman, before Seth's eyes, she has Paul and Jared by their necks, pinning them to trees, they are human again and struggle but the Woman holds on, screaming at them, "Where is your Alpha? Bring him to me!" Her teeth are bloody.**_

_**Sam comes out of the trees in human form, "let them go! I'm Alpha!" **_

_**She tightens her hold on them, "No! I sense no Alpha blood! I want your Real Alpha!" **_

_**Sam looks somewhat annoyed, "If we bring the real Alpha, will you let them go?" **_

_**The women nods, loosening her hold on their necks**_

"_**Who are you?" Sam asked **_

_**The women smirks, "I was called, so I came. Now bring me your Alpha!" **_

_**Sam looks at Seth, as if telling him to call Jacob, Seth runs off, and back to the treaty line where he phases.**_

_Jacob: Well shit!_

_Seth: I know_

_Jacob: Why didn't they try attacking her?_

_Seth: She has this powerful aura around her; it freaks you out to go near._

_Jacob: called? Who called her? _

_Seth: No idea bro_

Seth and Jacob ran, back to the destination where this all took place, who ever this women was, Jacob was going to kill who ever called her. Jacob could feel that something was coming. His Wolf knew it was something big. Good or bad, he didn't know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trisha POV (Native Women)

I really hate people in trouble. Why do they get into trouble in the first place? Why can't they stay out? Sigh. Ok, let me start at the beginning, I was going on about my day to day life, in Seattle, spying on rouge vampires, when Rags phoned me and said he could sense someone needed his and Anaya's help, and since I was closest by, I had to go.

It turned out; the La Push wolves needed help with help with a crazy imprint. Stupid Dogs. I hate them; I hate them just as much as I hate vampires. Now, don't think it is because I am a cat. There are other reasons. Ones I don't want to share. Rags told me he needed me to see the Alpha, so that's what I asked them for, sort of.

Anaya always said treat them with respect during our lessons and try not using violence, well they tried to be violent with me first, so I had to stop them. Holding their throats.

I could almost hear Queen Katrina screaming at me, right now, "_Trisha, how is cutting off their breathing helpful?!" _it's always helpful, especially if you want to kill them.

Katrina got to be the freaking queen, being Anaya's sister, she got the all the goods. She's a catshifter like me, the only difference is, I kill humans (criminal only) and she protects them. Stupid goody two shoes. I can't believe my best friend is my freaking so-called enemy.

Sigh, what did I do to deserve this? Sure, I've killed people, only like 2 (2000) but still, why should I be enslaved by the shapeshifter council for this? Sure, I worked for the Volturi for a while, and Rags did save me, but I don't think these mutts should live, just saying. However, killing them isn't an option, unless I want to die too.

**Review and tell me your thoughts, it feels a little bad to me, what do you think?**

**Maleena xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: SM owns Twilight **

**I am sorry for not updating, I have been so busy (like always) I've been through **_**another**_** break up (luck really isn't on my side) thank you for your patience (and reviews) but anyway, here's the chapter…don't hate it…I think it's really bad. Oh yeah the summary has also been changed (again)**

**The Truth Doesn't Stay Hidden Forever.**

**Chapter 8 **

Anaya POV

"Rags! Rags! Where are you, honey?" I screamed out into the hallway

My husband had usually disappeared without giving me any sign of where he went. He honestly did it a lot these days. Randomly disappearing in the day and reappearing at night. I couldn't even sense him through our imprinted mind link, which told me he was quite far. I wasn't the controlling type of wife, but Ragavon put himself in the most fearsome situations. Even if he was the

Lord of the Shapeshifters and one of the strongest werewolves there were. Why did he have to pick fights with several vampires? Didn't he know he had people worrying about him?

Just off in the distance, I could see a pretty long raven-haired figure pacing back and forth anxiously. It was my sister, Katrina, and she looked deadly angry but anxious all the same. Her beauty shone in the sun. Any male passing would be blown away. As they always had. I had a feeling she was worried about the same thing I was.

As a child, I was always jealous of Kat's looks. How she made everyone coo, while I was just the older sister that looked like her. Even as teenagers, Kat always stole all the male attention, even some females. Many girls were jealous of her, I was too. Kat was even the pride and joy of our parents….she had the name Katrina for a reason. It turned out that my mother had come from a line of werecats and Kat had the genes. We also had royalty in our blood, making her queen of the catshifters, weirdly, she had no powers. Moreover, I was just plain simple Anaya. Until I met Ragavon at 18, where my life changed forever, and it turned out Kat got the phasing, and I got the magic.

I approached her calmly, trying to keep my emotions in check. Even from a distance, Kat always looked so stunning and innocent. Nevertheless, I doubted this girl had any innocence left, she'd had more boyfriends in a month the Henry the eighth had wives. In addition to that, I had heard her antics in the bedroom were very…ahem….erotic.

She saw me walking towards her and rushed over, anger crossing her features as her long hair flew dramatically in the strong breeze. "Anaya! Where's Rags?"

"I have no idea; I'm looking for him too. Why?"

She bared her teeth, looking daunting, "I'm going to kill him!"

I felt myself sigh, "What did he do now?" it was always like this, Ragavon and Katrina hated each other with passion, I was surprised they hadn't killed each other yet. Not that I wanted my sister and husband dead. It would be nice to get a break from them.

"There's an imprint problem in Forks," she gritted her teeth, "And he sent Trisha! Wolf hating Trisha"

I stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" she began pacing again, "She's not stable yet, her training isn't complete. She resorts to things with violence." Kat stopped, turned and grabbed my shoulders. "Oh no! There's a Pack in Forks. They'll kill her!" she yelled frantically

"Calm down Kat, she'll be fine, she has sense."

"Barely! She'll end up dead. She can't kill anyone because of her curse. If she tries too, she'll die. Her cat will drink blood!" she shrieked, "Stupid imprinting. It's the reason for this mess up!"

I pondered for a moment, letting calm and warmth comes off in waves hoping to cool Kat's nerves. "I think I should have handled an imprint, they are my power."

"Yeah, why did he send Trisha?" she looked pissed off now, my power clearly wasn't working, "I am going to kill Rags." her fingernails had began to extend into claws. The starting signs of phasing. Oh no, she was not Phasing in my home. The last time that had happened. The roof had collapsed.

"Hey, wait, don't go crazy cat on me, _**No Phasing in my house!" **_Oops. I hadn't meant to use my female Alpha voice on her, it just happened sometimes. Oh shit, Katrina was going to hate me.

Kat glared at me, disgust clear in her face. "I sometimes wish you were a shifter too so I could boss you around. It isn't fair how you can order any shifter just because you are the sovereign of Shapeshifters, while I'm just the queen of Catshifters."

"Kat, let it go, let's find Rags and get to Forks, before Trisha get's herself killed." Kat ignored me and whirled around, stalking off. Obviously still pissed at me. I shook my head. Stupid stubborn cat. When would she let it go?

I stood complementing whether I should go after her or not. When my cell rang. Maybe it was Rags, I hoped it was.

"Hello?"

I heard someone clear their throat, _"Hi, this Leah Clearwater, can I please speak to a member of the Shapeshifter Council?"_

"Hi, this is Anaya, Sovereign of Shapeshifters. What is your problem child? Where are you at?"

"_I am speaking from the La Push reservation in Forks WA. I am apart of a Pack and I need some help with an imprint problem. Can you help me?"_

I listened patiently, taking in Leah's words. Pack? Forks? Imprint? This was where Trisha was sent!

"We already sent someone. But listen clearly, that person is unreliable! I'm on my way! Give me until 2:00PM!"

"_Unreliable, got it! Thank you madam," _

"No problem Hun."

She ended the call. I instantly dialled my brother in low - Rags' younger brother - to get my jet ready. Forget Rags and Katrina, I would have to handle this one on my own.

I turned on the spot and headed for my room, heading straight for my closet where I kept the scroll hidden, we had found it along with Trisha when Rags rescued her from the Volturi, the poor girl had thought we wanted to kill her and tried to attack us. I unrolled the scroll and read it, for the one-billionth time.

'_**Destined to fall for the one who left **_

_**For he had made her bereft.**_

_**The first human he shall bite **_

_**Will have her cursed for the rest of her life.**_

_**As the beast within her changes and turns**_

_**The curse shall break when one of them burns.**_

_**But she will come along who will keep them alive **_

_**For her freedom, she has to decide.**_

_**Although this girl may not seen much **_

_**A lot can be-'**_

I sighed, the prophecy made no sense to me. As usual. We didn't have all of it, just enough to make sense of what it meant. Who was the special she it spoke about? Who could the one to free Trisha from this? I didn't know. I packed it anyway.

…...

Jacob POV

Seth led me to the location of the weird cat girl and Sam's pack. I didn't know what she wanted or why she was here. I only knew I was going to kill whoever called her. Looking back, I could believe the turn my life had taken, I used to be kid who used to love building cars and hanging out with his friends. Now, I was vampire ass kicking werewolf, who was in love and imprinted with a girl who was pregnant with a vampire baby, which was killing her. I was also on the way to creäture that was holding two of my former Pack brothers' hostage. My life was a messed soap opera or sitcom. I was still going to kill who ever did this.

_Seth: We're here_

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and glanced in the direction Seth was indicating and sure enough. A fierce-looking native woman had Paul and Jared by their throats against a tree. The rest of the pack stood around looking strong, tensed and anxious, the only missing person was Leah…Hmmmm…shouldn't she be here in a situation like this? Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I phased and pulled on my shorts, standing tall like the Alpha I was.

Sam realizing I was there, addressed the female "Jacob's here now. Let them go."

The female, sighed slightly and let them go, looking quite reluctant. Jared and Paul slid down the rough bark of the trees, scowling up at her as they hit the ground hard.

"Who are you? Why were you sent?" I asked

The native woman looked me up and down, a smirk setting on her lips as she began to speak, "I am Trisha, I was sent from the Shapeshifter Council, for a report about an Alpha's imprint problem."

My heart throbbed in my chest. Imprint problem? Was that me? It had to be, who else had problems like that? Who could have reported him? Who had called her? And what the fuck was the Shapeshifter Council? "What's the Shapeshifter Council?"

"Don't you know, they are the leaders of the Shape shifting world." she spoke the words with a hint of loathe, "Just like the Volturi for Vampires." this time her tone held reverence.

There was a council for werewolves, and werecats by the look of it. What had no one told the pack? This was too important to be hidden. "You said imprint problem. There's no imprint problem. Who told you there was?" I lied through my teeth founding it a little difficult, Seth was right…This women's aura was a little…Intimidating.

"I'll be the judge of that young Alpha. Give your hand." She reached for my hand

I stepped back defensively, what did she want with my hand? I didn't trust her. I could feel the rest of the Pack stirring around me as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't do that." she wrinkled her nose and sighed, "Fine, tell me about the imprint."

"There's nothing wrong with my imprint!" I denied, untruthfully again. In fact, everything was wrong with my imprint but she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that Bella didn't want me and she was going to die soon and be a fucking bloodsucker! "My imprint is fine!"

"Dude, just tell her!" Paul whined, standing again, "Why are you torturing yourself?"

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. My Wolf was agreeing with Paul, insisting (Demanding) I should tell her. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Paul caught the look on my face and turned to Trisha, "He has loved his imprint even before he turned Wolf."

Trisha kept her expression unreadable, nodding at him to go on. I held my breath; Paul had better watch what he said! If he didn't, I'd have his ass!

"His imprint fell for a vampire."

Trisha blinked briefly glancing at me with something I could understand, was it…Sympathy?

"The vampire left her broken; Jacob fixed her up and made her whole. She went running back the vampire the second he returned."

My heart clenched as the events before she went to Italy passed through my head…the kiss we had almost shared…poison stabbed at me, as always the thought of Bella and her rejection…it was like hammering nails into my chest, into my heart. I ignored it, it was getting easier too. I was getting use to the pain.

"She tried to keep Jacob by her side and be with the lee…vampire at the same time." Jacob could tell Paul's hands had started shaking

Trisha got this weird look on her face, "You're telling me, his imprint is in love with his enemy? A bloodsucker? But she still wanted to have Jacob? What kind of bitch is she?"

"Trisha, trust me, I thought the same thing." Paul chuckled, his shaking coming to an end

"Is that all?" I could tell Trisha was beginning to soften up on us.

"No, it gets worse." Paul said ominously, glaring at nothing in particular

"How worse can it be?"

"Getting married and then pregnant…actually wanting to be a bloodsucker." I muttered, under my breath

Trisha horrified eyes were on mine instantly, she looked tremendously shocked. Anger stirred within them, along with infuriated rage. "Pregnant?!" she bellowed, her fists clenched and unclenched

"What is the name of the vampire?" she demanded

"Edward…Edward Cullen." Sam spoke up…naming the asshole I wanted to kill

"CULLEN?!" her pierce brown eyes changed to a lightning yellow, her muscular feminine frame began to tremble violently. The rest of the Pack stood up protectively, taut and ready to fight.

"What's wrong with her?" I inquired Sam who was looking astonished as well

"I don't know," he answered, "I think…I think she's phasing." he sounded unsure

I stepped closer to her, "Calm down." it didn't work, she was still shaking. I changed the timbre of my voice, hoping it would have an effect, _**"You have to stay Calm." **_

Almost immediately, she stopped shaking and fell to her knees. Fingers digging into the dirt and head bowed, "Thank you, " she said flatly

"No problem. Now tell me, why did you freak out when Sam said Cullen?" I asked her curiously

"I am cursed." she said, "If I killed someone, I'd die a death ten times worse."

"Why?" I asked, heart pounding against my rib-cage, I could feel the sadness coming off Trisha even if she was trying to hide it…what exactly had the Cullens done?

"Carlisle Cullen. I knew him before he was changed." she said bitterly, she kept her gaze to the ground, "he is the reason I am cursed."

"What did he do?" Seth's voice spoke out behind me, it shook a little.

"We were close, I had no one at that time, and Carlisle was my only friend. We used to hunt supernatural creatures. One day, they discovered a coven living in England; I had stayed behind, being a girl. Carlisle came back to me, saying he wouldn't leave. I, being the foolish girl I was had fallen for him as we went on hunts. Anyway, I fell asleep and when I had awoken, he was gone. I had no clothes on and bruises covered my body. A tall woman stood on the other side of the room; she smirked at me and chanted something under her breath. It was some kind of prayer. Some kind of prophecy. There another part to it but no one knows where it is."

"Why do you want to kill anyway?" Paul spoke up, "I mean you'd live on if you didn't hurt anymore."

Trisha looked up at us all, fear and anger combined in her eyes, "Because, as each day passes, every breath I take…My animal…My cat turns more and more deadly…When ever I change…She takes over…It will come to a day, she takes over for good…She second she does, she attacks and kills…The human me is dead. A blood-sucking cat at the speed lightning remains in my place. Thirsty for human blood. I can't help it. I think...I think she's about the take over."

And then Trisha let out a blood-curling scream.

**I really hate this chapter. I tried to extend my plot but I overdid it…review if you want and tell me how bad it is….can you find anything good about it? huh, I really need a beta**

**:( **

**Maleena x**


End file.
